the shadow angel re-write
by gabbiebendeich
Summary: this is the re-write to shadow angel. FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is the first chapter of the shadow angel re-write enjoy**

''Avada Kedavra'' was shrieked at a little girl with fire truck red hair and the brightest green eyes many had ever seen but those very eyes were not looking at the deadly spell heading straight for her instead they were looking at another red head on the floor. The little girl felt intense pain then nothing for she had fallen unconscious when she next awakens she will be in her own personal hell all because of a meddlesome old fool but fate had different plans for this child and come the day she returns to the wizarding world will be a day to remember as no one messes with a fairy tail mage and gets away with it.

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT I WANT TO SEE IF I WILL HAVE ANYONE TO BETA THIS BEFORE WRITING A LONGER CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone i am still waiting for a beta, but i don't want to put the story on hold for too long. so please someone offer to be a beta reader for me**


	3. Chapter 3 ( really chapter 2 )

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE FREAK! WE SHOULLD HAVE DROWNED YOU WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE! WE ASK YOU TO DO ONE THING AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT! GET TO THE BASEMENT FOR PUNISHMENT, NOW!"

The young, red haired child who was on the receiving end of all the anger shook in fear but complied with the order. Racing to the basement, she hoped she would get there before her uncle, otherwise the punishment would be worse. She had just reached the basement when the fat walrus, also known as Vernon Dursley, came waddling in.

"Take off your clothes, you good for nothing FREAK!" He bellowed at her.

She shivered in fear before starting to. She took off her shirt and pants and waited, thinking she would only be whipped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her uncle take off his pants and she realized what was about to happen.

"Lie down, girl. Everyone says they feel great after using you." He grunted. "Time to see if they were telling the truth."

He advanced on her and she shouted out in fear. Unknown to her, a bright golden light surrounded her, blinding her uncle. The light flashed once and both it and the girl were gone, leaving Vernon Dursley alone in the basement.

"Petunia!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he pounded up the stairs. "The freak got away!"

His wife, a horsed faced woman, met him on the main floor. She was not very pleasant to look at and her only job was gossiping about the neighbors.

"She did what, darling?" She gasped, seeing him all red faced and pantless.

"She got away, that worthless piece of trash!" He replied, steadily growing purpler in the face.

Thinking quickly, a hard feat for her she calmed him saying, "Well, at least she's out of our lives now. We should go out and celebrate that."

A gleam appeared in Vernon's eye. "You know what, Pet, I think you may be right."

break line 

Several hundred miles away, in a castle in Scotland, an old man with long white hair and a long white beard shot out of his seat as several trinkets shattered all at once. Upon closer inspection, they were all devices keyed to one Hope Potter. He gathered his four heads of houses and, as one, they appariated to Privet Drive, landing in front of number 4, the last known place of Hope Potter.

Not bothering to knock on the door, they entered and found the two adult Dursleys getting ready to leave. Questioning them, they got no response. Dumbledore gave Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin house the go ahead to look into the male Dursley's mind.

Less than ten seconds later, he withdrew and stammered out his findings. The teachers were disgusted and, without further ado, started cursing and hexing them, before leaving. Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, took extra pleasure in transforming into a cat and scratching their faces.

Unknown to all in that world, it would be years before Hope Potter was seen again. When she was found however, she would not be the Savior they all expected her to be. Instead, she would be the Shadow Angel of Fairy Tail.

thank you to brackenfern for beta reading this chapter if any one is interested in beta reading the chapters set in the fairy tail world please comment or message me


End file.
